


Court Lessons

by Impetus



Series: Reader Insert Fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because baby crows need to learn how to fly.<br/>Kittens need to learn how to retract their claws.<br/>Kings need to learn how to rule.<br/>And you are the best teacher.</p><p> </p><p>Reader Inserts for all volleyball boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy I know! Please let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate any feedback!

When your classmate told you a third year was asking for you, you panicked a bit. Had you done something wrong? What if it was the upperclassman you’d yelled at last week? He'd said Noya was too short and within seconds you'd blown up. Fear welled up inside of you as you took a deep breath, standing and exiting the classroom under the weight of your peers’ collective curiosity. You walked over to the girl who’d delivered the message. Noya stood up quickly as you walked past, suspecting the same thing you did. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” he asked, Tanaka also stepping up. You were grateful for the offer, but you forced a smile and shook your head. 

“That’s okay, I’m sure it’s not a big deal,” you said, waving them off. Ever since you given them copies of your notes, they’d become fond of you. “It’s okay, guys, don’t worry about it.” You wished you believed it. 

“He said he’d be waiting on the roof,” the girl said quietly, as unsure about the request as you were. The roof? Why would he want to meet on the roof? If the third year wanted to beat you up, the back of the school seemed like a better location. 

“Thanks,” you said, nodding in appreciation as you readied yourself. Quickly making your way to the stairs, you hesitated as you started the climb. What was going to happen? It was a boy for sure, so maybe it was the senior that had a bone to pick with you. Shaking your head, you continued on your way. Revengeful senior or not, putting it off wouldn’t benefit you. Finally, you reached the top of the stairs, the door to the roof waiting patiently in front of you. You allowed yourself one more deep breath before reaching for the handle. 

It’s now or never.

A gust of wind rushed at you as you swung open the door. You squeaked a bit at the unexpected force, shielding your eyes against the wind and the sudden sunlight. The door growing heavier as the wind blew against it. 

“Hey, careful there. Don’t want you getting hurt.” You paused at the voice. That wasn’t what you’d expected. Peering up at the hand holding the door for you, you blinked as your eyes adjusted to the light. “Sorry to call you all the way up here,” he said, smiling sheepishly as he pushed the door open a little wider. 

“Sugawara-senpai,” you said, surprised. He looked at you, confused as relief spread across your features. “Oh my gosh, Sugawara-senpai, it’s you! Thank goodness!” you chirped happily, pushing past him and out into the fresh air. The oppressive wind turning playful as it ran through your hair. 

“Uh, yeah, it’s me,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Hey, I was wonderi--”

“I’m so relieved. I thought you were going to be that mean third year I got into a spat with last week,” you continued, hands on the railings as you rambled. You turned to grin at him, before pausing, a surprising warmth spreading across his face as he watched you. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, no. Don’t worry about it,” he laughed a bit, ruffling the back of his hair. 

“So why’d you call me up here? What can I do for you, senpai?” You watched carefully, waiting for the sweet smile that finally reappeared on his lips. 

“Oh, nothing. It’s not really a request,” he said, his brown eyes warm but hesitant. He walked over to you, grasping the railings nervously as he stared up at the clouds above, moving quickly across the blue sky. “I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you’re free this weekend.” 

“Wait, what?” You said, jaw dropping a bit at his words. You felt a fierce burn across your cheeks and turned to the side, desperately trying to hide it. 

“Ah, I mean, no pressure of course,” he said, chuckling as he watched you flounder. “I mean, we don’t really know each other too well, and you are an underclassman,” he said kindly. You appreciated his understanding, weighing his words in your mind. 

He was right, you didn’t talk to him very often. You only really knew him through Nishinoya and Tanaka anyway. They’d never had a bad thing to say about him, and he always seemed really dedicated. You would be lying if you said you hadn’t admired his looks every once in a while either. Mind racing, you thought about all the times he’d been kind to you. He was always looking out for his underclassman, you included. You must’ve taken too long to answer, as his smile dropped a bit.

“It’s okay if you don’t want it to be anything special. We can ask some of the team members to come,” he suggested haplessly, eyes finding the sky even more interesting than before. 

“O-oh, no, I don’t mind,” you said quickly, turning toward him. “You’ve always been kind to me Sugawara-senpai, and I can’t pretend that I haven’t noticed you,” you muttered, blush intensifying. His head snapped down, the clouds flittering from his mind as he stared at you.

“Is that a yes?” he asked.

“Is this a confession?” you countered, a little embarrassed. He laughed, his body relaxing as though it had been ready to run any second. 

“Yes it is,” he murmured, shyly putting his hand on top of yours. Your eyes widened as his face got closer. “I like you.”

“Then yes,” you smiled as he rested his forehead against yours. 

“Oi! Suga! Class is gonna start soon!” The both of you froze as Daichi Sawamura burst through the door and into your private moment. He paused, eyes on the two of you as he promptly whipped around and stalked through the still open door back down the stairs. 

“I guess there’s no point in keeping this a secret,” he sighed. Looking somewhat rueful that you’d been interrupted. “Do you mind?” He asked.

“Mind what?” 

“If I tell the team you’re my girlfriend?” He said, obviously testing you as he threw out the title. While his confession had been somewhat out of the blue, the idea had settled in and it warmed your heart. Being his girlfriend seemed a bit intimidating. He was a senior and you were a junior. Rolling the word around in your head, you didn’t really know how to respond at first. This was a big leap to make. You looked up at him, studying his eyes as you thought about it. You’d heard about relationships like this before, when you grew together in love. That’s how a lot of your friends met their significant others. You opened your mouth, settling on a decision as you remembered the kindness and reliability Sugawara was known for. 

“I’d be glad if you did,” you whispered, giggling at his delighted expression. “I have to tell Noya and Tanaka what happened up here anyway.”

“Why do you have to tell them?” he asked curiously. 

“Oh, they thought I was gonna get beat up,” you reply, laughing heartily at your own paranoia. 

“Beat up?” 

“Hell yeah we did! And I guess we didn’t have to worry at all!” Tanaka shouted, he and Noya making a grand entrance as they fought to get onto the roof. 

“Sugawara-senpai! Good job!” Noya yelled, thumbs up as he and Tanaka finally forced their way through the opening, falling to the ground. He and Tanaka grinned at you and your new boyfriend, seemingly uncaring about the moment you had been sharing. 

“Ah, Sugawara-senpai, do you mind if I get back to class?” you requested, rolling up your sleeves as you stomped toward the two boys, ready to drag them back to the classroom. 

“Go ahead,” he said. You waved at him and began to walk off until he grabbed your hand. Surprised you turned to look at him. “On one condition,” he said seriously.

“What is it?” you asked, a little unsettled by his sudden change in countenance.

“Call me Koushi.”

“K-koushi?” you asked, voice cracking a bit at the intimacy. His expression didn’t change and you summoned up all your courage. “Okay, Koushi-kun.” The smile he wore actively breaking down all the walls of doubt left lingering inside of you.

“See you later, I’ll walk you home,” he said quickly, the brave display quickly falling apart as he made his escape, cheeks flaming. He avoided the flailing juniors and waved at you over his shoulder before disappearing. 

Sighing, you turned away from your struggling classmates. Your relationship was changing quickly, and not at all in a way you’d expected. You remembered his smile, and though you were still a bit wobbly on your feet, you thought that if you wanted to try love, Koushi-kun might just be a great experience.


	2. Pride- Iwaizumi Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Iwaizumi is hot AF and needs more love than he gets, honestly.

“Do you need help?”  The deep voice startled you, causing you to drop the books you’d barely just gotten a handle on.  You sighed, a little frustrated as you kneeled down to pick up the mess.  You looked up at the offender, surprised when you found yourself face to face with Iwaizumi, a boy just one class over.  

“No thanks, I’ve got it,” you said, admittedly a little stubborn as you collect the books.  

“That’s not all you have to carry is it?  Your class is researching for the culture festival right?  You get stuck with cleaning duty?” Your mouth opened for a moment before closing, your eyes still trained on his.  

“I’ve never heard you speak this much. Ever," you muttered before you can stop yourself.  A barking laugh echoed from behind you.  

“She’s got you there, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa Tooru slapped your conversation companion on the back before leaning in toward your face.  “If you don’t want Iwa-chan’s help, I’d like to offer my services.  I’m stronger anywa--ahh.”  One second Oikawa was invading your personal space, the next he was flying down the hallway with a bloody nose.  Iwaizumi calmly shook out his hand before holding it out to you.  Carefully, you took it and he pulled you to your feet.  

“Sorry about him, he’s a little much to handle,” he said, his smile a little on edge as Oikawa crept back to him.  

“I know you wanna finally hit on a girl, Iwa-chan, but we’ve got practice,” he whined.  “Besides, they don’t like you as much as they like me,” he said, still trying to staunch his bloody nose.  You scoffed a little at Oikawa’s attitude, though you had to admit he wasn’t too hard on the eyes.  Iwaizumi showed no mercy and smacked the back of his head anyway.  

“Go ahead. Tell the coach I’ll be there soon,” he said as he pulled the books from your arms.  He turned to you, “let’s go back to your classroom and gather the rest.  That way you don’t have to keep ferrying them to the library.” While a little confused as to why Iwaizumi was even bothering, the idea of carrying several piles of heavy books back to the library by yourself wasn’t terribly tempting.  

“Thanks,” you sighed, still a little embarrassed that you needed help.  He just mumbled an incoherent response as he accompanied you back to your classroom.  Ignoring the looks from the lingering students in your hall, you both walked toward the library, books in hand.  Iwaizumi’s stack was much higher than yours, and it made you a little bitter than he could effortlessly hold more just because he was bigger.   

You huffed inwardly, you’d always been a little more prideful than what most people considered lady-like and that was just fine with you.  You were a capable person, you could do things of your own power and you didn’t need anyone to help you.  You were the first to admit that if there was anything you said you hated, you really didn’t like to lose.

“Here,” Iwaizumi said, sliding the door to the library open for you to walk through, magically balancing the books in his other hand.  But it didn’t hurt every once in a while, you told yourself as you quickly finished a job that would’ve caused you a lot more trouble without Iwaizumi’s assistance.  Exiting the library, you slid the door shut and turned to your year mate.  

“I appreciate your help, Iwaizumi-san.  If there’s ever anything I can do for you, say the word,” you said formally.  You start to walk away when you heard hurried footsteps. You blinked, suddenly finding Iwaizumi standing in front of you.  Okay, this was not normal.  You didn’t know Iwaizumi very well but you knew for a fact that he didn’t chase girls around on an everyday basis.  He left that to Oikawa.  “Okay, Iwaizumi,” you said, dropping all pretenses as you dig your finger into his chest.  “I appreciate your help, but if you insist on bothering me, we’re going to have a problem.”  

“Sorry,” he mumbled, before straightening his back.  “I was wondering if you would do me a huge favour.”  Your brow raised a bit.  

“You did help me,” you said hesitantly, crossing your arms.  You didn’t like the idea of owing him anything.  Might as well help him now.  “What’s the favour?” 

“I think you’d be really helpful! Will you please be our manager?” he spat out quickly, head bowed as he asked.  

“Manager? Like for the volleyball club?”  you asked, surprised at the sudden request.  Favour your ass, this was a full blown commitment.  “Why ask me? I’m sure there are plenty of girls in Oikawa’s fanclub ready and willing.”  Iwaizumi smirked at that.  

“Yeah, fangirls are all well and good, but you’ve got experience don’t you?  You used to play before you injured your shoulder. That's why you're not playing, you have to sit out for a while,” he said.  He’d done his homework. As creeped out as you were, a part of you was flattered.  A very small, almost unnoticeable part of you.  

“And how, may I ask, do you know all of this about me?” you ventured, a little curious.  

“Your brother graduated last year right?  He was the team captain and the senpai I respected the most,” Iwaizumi replied, a little embarrassed that he’d acted like he knew everything about you.  

“Yeah, so?”  you scoffed, looking unconvinced that he wasn’t stalking you.  You almost laughed at the thought.  By nature, Iwaizumi was a serious person.  While him being a stalker was laughable, the idea of him doing enough research on you to be considered a stalker wasn’t too far fetched.  

“I stayed in contact with him.  When I mentioned we were thinking about picking up a manager, he said you might be interested since you’d been whining about all the free time you had.” He sounded so casual, and you bristled at his words.

“Well excuse me for feeling a little restless,” you said testily as Iwaizumi realised belatedly what he’d implied.  

“I wasn’t trying to insult you. I just think you would be the best for the job,” he said hurriedly as he cut you off once more.  Several students that noticed your exchange began to whisper.  You’d always been more involved with sports.  Boys tended to stay away from you because you intimidated them, but this was Hajime Iwaizumi.  If a rumour about you and a boy ever sparked up, he was a serious enough athlete and person to actually be considered a viable possibility.  Desperate to avoid any misunderstandings, you spun him around and pushed him out the doors leading to the gym. 

“Okay, I’ll do it.  Let’s go to practice.”

***  
“Ah, Iwa-chan and his sweetie.  Together I see,” Oikawa drawled, waving as you both stepped into the building.  

“Don't call me that,” you muttered, before introducing yourself to the coach.  “I’m applying to be the manager,” you declared confidently, bowing low in front of the coach your brother held in high esteem.  

“Ah, you’re the girl Iwaizumi was suggesting to me earlier,” he smiled.  “Your brother was a great asset to the team. I have full faith that you’ll help this team grow by leaps and bounds.”  You ducked your head a little, thanking him as you turned to the assistant coach, introducing yourself once more.  With a nod, the assistant coach handed you a clipboard with a roster and some information.  

“Iwaizumi trusts you, so I’m sure you know what to do,” he said.  You took the proffered clipboard, very aware of what was expected of you.  Taking a deep breath, you went to work.  

***  
You bowed alongside the coaches, barely holding in your tears as you heard Shiratorizawa embrace their victory.  It felt like years since Iwaizumi asked you to be a manager.  In reality it had only been a few months, and you never expected to feel like this.  You’d heard your brother cry about losses more than you’d like to admit, but this. You hated feeling it like this.  It made you want to vomit.  Iwaizumi walked over to you, placing a hand on your shoulder as he thanked you.

“We wouldn’t have made it this far without you,” he whispered.  You nodded stiffly, your heart pounding from the pain of defeat or from the hand laying heavy on your shoulder, you didn’t know.  As he walked away, you turn the clipboard over in your hands.  Numbers and names blurring together as the tears built up.  On the bus ride home, the boys sat in silence, their tears running dry as they chewed tasteless protein sticks and chugged sports drinks.  You didn’t notice when Iwaizumi passed out on your shoulder, his cheeks still sticky with salt.

***  
A year passed, your shoulder had healed and you got the okay to play for the women’s volleyball team again.  Looking across the gym, you watched Oikawa set to Iwaizumi. His spike was just as you remembered it, hitting the ground with incredible force.  Shaking your head a bit, you start to run, gaining momentum as you too leaped into the air and spiked the ball. Your libero dove to save it. You pumped your fist a little when it met the ground anyway.  Some people said you were too prideful, but you you knew that if that spike hadn’t hit the ground, your libero would have become complacent with you.  You swung your shoulder, stretching the muscles so you wouldn’t injure yourself again.  

Practice continued like that.  You never really registered that you kept track of Iwaizumi’s successful spikes, his tendencies, and what he needed to fix.  It never occurred to you that you’d never turned off manager mode for Iwaizumi.  When he asked you to come to their practice match against Kurasuno you thought nothing of it. You’d sat on the bench analyzing countless practice matches and watching the matches that mattered, what was one more?

“Of course,” you said.  

***

“Why’re you taking notes?  You’re not our manager anymore, sweetie,” Oikawa smirked, as you leaped a little in surprise.  You glared at him.  The voice in your mind screaming that he should shut his trap and keep warming up.  

“Stop calling me that,” you said instead.  The small Iwaizumi in your head outvoted by the part of your brain that remembered you weren’t part of this team anymore.  

“Whatever,” Oikawa said.  He made no attempts to charm you, having grown tired of your disinterest.  “Did Iwa-chan ask you to come?” 

“Does it matter?”  You retorted, a little more defensively than you should have.  Oikawa’s smirk stretched into a grin.  You gulped a little at the sight of it.  When Oikawa smiled like that, nothing good ever happened. Well, not in your opinion anyway.

“Ah, it doesn’t.  You’re right. Silly me asking pointless questions like always,” he hummed before jogging away.  You frowned.  Oikawa had something up his sleeve and whatever it was, it didn’t look promising for you.  

You watched both Oikawa and Iwaizumi with a cautious eye.  The Kurasuno squad was hitting harder than they expected and you cheered inwardly every time Iwaizumi scored a point.  Every time the mental celebration threatened to leak into the physical world, Oikawa’s knowing stare pinned you to the bench.

***

“How do we stop that stupid freak quick?” Kindaichi growled, pounding his fist against the bench as you handed out water bottles.  You watched Iwaizumi’s face, noticing the frustration he hid from everyone else.  Suddenly Oikawa popped in.

“Isn’t that manager gorgeous?” he asked facetiously.  He slung his arm around your shoulder.  “But not as resplendent as our little manager here.  Right Iwa-chan?”  he asked purposefully, squeezing you close to him.  

“Let her go.  She just fully recovered from a shoulder injury,” the boy replied smoothly, avoiding the question.  He pulled Oikawa’s arm off your shoulders by the sleeve of his warm ups.  

“Iwa-chan, no one likes a jealous boy,” Oikawa said languidly, stretching once more before stripping down to his uniform.  “Hey, Iwa-chan, I’ll make you a bet.  If we win, manager-chan here will buy you a popsicle."  You opened your mouth, protest hot and ready to go when Oikawa continued. "But if we lose, you have to go ask out their manager.”  At his words, you stiffen.  You knew Oikawa was watching you carefully.  Hackles raised, you spun to face him, ready to let him have it.

“Okay.” 

“What?” you flinched, staring at Iwaizumi’s serious expression.  

“I’ll take on that bet,” he clarified.  “But you better not throw the game, Kusoikawa,” he said before walking back onto the court.  

“Iwa-chan! Don’t call me weird names!” Oikawa said, plodding after him, finding the time to throw a wink at you over his shoulder.  The rest of the team filed onto the court, muttering amongst themselves as they got back in position.  

***

You never thought you’d feel this pain again.  It was just a practice match.  It doesn’t matter, you told yourself.  Then why did you feel like you’d lost more than you did when Shiratorizawa moved on to nationals? You watched Iwaizumi steadily as he gulped down the water you gave him.  

“Are you really going to ask out their manager?” you whispered quietly.  He paused for a second before shrugging his shoulders.  

“I guess I have to, don’t I?” He said.  Before you realise you’ve done it, you raise your voice and call out.

“Oikawa, would you make a boy ask out a girl in front of his girlfriend?”  your expression demanded an answer, now.

“Ah, sweet manager-chan, why would you ask?” While it sounded like a question, you knew it was anything but.  “Of course I wouldn’t.  That would be just rude.” 

“Iwaizumi-kun, can I talk to you for a second?”  Not wanting to lose any time, you grabbed his hand.  Dragging the boy out of the gym, you studiously avoided Oikawa’s knowing stare.  You pull him around the corner of the building.  Taking a deep breath, you stare at the boy in front of you and open your mouth.

“I like you.  Will you please be my girlfriend?" Iwaizumi asked quickly.  The way he spoke reminded you of the time he asked you to be the team manager.  The same determination, the same confidence, and the same grating fact that he knew what your answer would be.  You frowned.  You wanted to be the one to ask him.

“No,” you said, voice level.  He raised a brow at you, hiding the heartbreak he felt at your unexpected rejection.  

“I understand,” he shrugged, trying his best to look held together, walking back into the gym.  He squared his shoulders, preparing for yet another girl to turn him down when you grabbed his hand.  

“Iwaizumi-kun,  I like you, will you please accept my feelings?” You plowed forward, much more confidently than you thought you could ever sound.  He paused, shaking his head as he chuckled a little bit.

“You just had to be the one to ask me didn’t you?” he said, biting his lip to hide his goofy smile.  

“I have my pride.”

“You can beat me at anything as long as I have you.”

“Stop talking like that, you’re starting to sound like Kusoikawa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Iwaizumi, and so do a bunch of people I know.  
> So holla at Aoba Johsai's Ace <3


	3. Little Aone- Futakuchi Kenji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because bears need love too.

You were so close. Your eyes darted across your computer screen as it flickered. Fingers flying, you bit your lip in concentration. Almost there. Your work was perfect. Seamless. You grinned. Just a little longer! Adrenaline pumped through your veins.

“Oi, Aone, we’re here! Whoa, your house is pretty nice!” Your hand slipped and you froze, staring at the mocking “GAME OVER” flashing across your screen. The offending tetris piece just one row short of the combo you’d prepared. You’d been so close to beating your high score and you hadn’t been about to stop either. Filled with righteous anger, you stood, slamming your laptop shut as you stomped toward the door. 

“Taka-nii-chan! Tell your asshole friends to shut up!” you yelled, your frustration fueling your PG-13 vocabulary. When there was no response, you huffed and stalked toward the door you knew your brother was hiding behind. Your brother was an intimidating guy, but if there was one thing he feared, it was you. You gripped the edge of the door, shoving it open with surprising force. Your brother stared at you, eyes wide. Eyebrows or not, his slightly fearful expression was clear. 

“Ah, you have a sister?” A kind looking senior poked his head out from farther in the room where he sat with assorted other boys and a stack of books. “Sorry for the intrusion,” he said, sheepishly. Your anger abated a bit as you realised how you were dressed. Smudged glasses, a piss poor bun, ratty pajama shorts and the sweater you’d stolen from your brother’s closet? Hot. Mess.

“Oh, it’s not problem. Just keep it down,” you muttered, the fire in your heart smothered by the embarrassment that began to course through you. You whipped around quickly, about to trot down the stairs to drown your mortification in a bag of chips when your hair tie decided to call it quits. It fell to the ground soundlessly, but it might as well have been a shotgun. You had a hard time dealing with the crowds at school fully dressed, one more second around these boys in your state was cause for a heart attack. 

Hiding behind your hair, you quickly plucked the accessory from the ground, chuckling a little to disguise your embarrassment. As you stood up, you flick your hair out of your vision, surveying the room once more before stepping outside of the sliding door. Shooting your brother’s guests a tiny, awkward, smile, you made your escape. Sighing in relief, you excused yourself and darted back into your room, forgoing the comfort of a greasy snack. You heard noise erupt behind you, but you were too busy mentally throwing yourself off a building to care. 

***  
When Monday rolled around, you grumpily dragged yourself out of the bed, battling your brother for the bathroom before he finally yielded to your morning breath. Taking your sweet time, you put in your contacts and threw on some last minute eyeliner before running back into your room to change as you brushed your teeth. Clumsily buttoning up your blouse, you darted back into the bathroom to spit into the sink. Wiping away the last of the foam, you ran out the door Takanobu held open for you, both his bag and yours in hand. 

“We’re leaving!” you called behind you, your brother muttering goodbyes as you both started the trek to school. Quickly catching up with you, Takanobu shoved a piece of buttered bread into your hand. 

“Mom said you have to eat breakfast or your boobs are gonna stay tiny forever,” he grunted. 

“My boobs aren’t small,” you griped, ignoring your brother’s poker face as he inwardly snickered at your reaction. Despite your words, you took the food. Grateful that your brother thought to bring anything for you at all. Everyone thought your brother was some giant emotionless brick, but you knew better. 

“Aone!” You both reacted, looking around for the person calling your name. You quickly spotted a group of boys looking expectantly at you. You nudged your brother before pulling out your phone and a pair of earbuds. 

“They’re calling you,” you teased. He opened his mouth to refuse your suggestion when you waved him off. “I’ll be fine. It’s halfway through the year. I know how to get to school on my own,” you say, pushing him toward his friends as you took your bag from his grasp. Nodding seriously, he trotted off a little ahead, his teammates surrounding him as he approached. 

You continued on your way, staring up at the clouds as you walked. You loved your brother and all, but sometimes having him next to you made it hard to see the sky. Taking in a deep breath of the crisp air, you went to take another bite of your breakfast. It was then that you realised you weren’t alone. 

“Hey there!” 

“Ack,” you choked as a sudden figure appeared at your side. 

“Oh, don’t hurt yourself. Aone would kill me if anything happened to you,” his eyes grew wide as he grabbed your arm to help steady you. You coughed, a piece of dry bread lodged in your throat. “Are you dying?” He asked, panicking as he hit you a little too roughly on the back. Finally able to breathe again, you shoot him a glare. 

“Stop hitting me,” you grumbled, swatting his hand away before he could do more harm than good. You started to walk a little faster, hoping to ditch the stranger. 

“What’s your name? You’re Aone’s sister right?” he persisted, easily keeping up with you. You quickly scanned him before focusing on the road in front of you again. He’s tall. Not as tall as your brother, but almost. You frowned a bit, making a show of pulling out and replacing your earbuds before trying to walk away again. He continued to chat at you, and trying to be polite, you muttered agreeably whenever he looks at you like you’re supposed to answer him. Finally, you saw the gates. Whipping out your headphones, you muttered a goodbye to your questionable companion before running off toward the shoe lockers. 

***  
The day passed quickly enough. Nothing worth noting but pop quiz in literature you’re sure you passed, if sparingly. Soon it’s lunchtime, and as you poked through your bag you realise your bento is nowhere to be found. 

“Takanobu!” you hissed, shaking your fist a little as you figured your brother must’ve stolen your lunch. Your friends roll their eyes, used to your one sided spats with your iron sibling. Rolling up the sleeves of your jumper, you headed up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time as you begin the search for your brother. Usually he was in the gym, but you knew he wouldn’t be there today because your friend was headed there to meet with the badminton club for remedial practice. 

It was your first time on the junior floor. The grumbling of your stomach shouting louder than your hesitation to enter senior territory. It didn’t take you too long to spot him. It would’ve been hard to miss him honestly. You knocked on the classroom door, politely asking one of the nicer looking classmates to get your brother for you. 

“Sure, um. This may seem a little strange to ask, but is he really your brother?” The junior asked softly. At first you didn’t really hear her, but once her words registered, you smiled. 

“Yeah, seems a little crazy right?” you laughed a little, brushing off the offense you feel on your brother’s behalf. Yeah he’s big and quiet, so what? You thought grouchily, your pleasant expression waning. 

“What happened to his eyebrows?” the student continued, obviously ignorant of your mounting irritation. You bit back the sarcastic comment that threatened to worm its way out of your throat. 

“Look who it is.” You twitched when the voice behind you got closer. “I’ll take it from here.” A calloused hand waved off the other party. You turned, looking up at the brunet smirking down at you. He laughed as you rolled your eyes at him. “Don’t pretend you don’t appreciate the help,” he said smirking. “Oi, big Aone, your sister’s here. Probably to take back the lunch you stole from her.” Your brother stood silently, face emotionless as he walked over and handed you your bento. 

“Stop stealing my food, you jerk,” you said, ignoring the looks of disbelief coming from around the room as you swiped the lunchbox from his hand. “I have club after school today, so I’ll meet you when you’re done with practice.” His expression didn’t change as he nodded. Casually he laid a hand on your head and ruffled your hair before returning to his seat. You squawked, rushing to fix it before huffing angrily. The boy closely watching your interaction laughed heartily, holding his stomach as he walked into the classroom. 

“I’ll see you later, Little Aone,” he said before sliding the door shut. You frowned at the door. You hated it when people called you Little Aone. 

***  
Several hours and a growing migraine later, you left the library behind in favour of the gym. Stuffing your hands into your pockets, you started to regret not bringing a scarf or gloves. Heading toward the sound of squeaking shoes and shouting boys, you peeked in the window of the gym doors. There, next to your brother was the boy that had been bothering you all day. You were surprised you’d never noticed him before. You’d been around the gym and to a couple of games with your friends. Shrugging to yourself, you slid the door open, tapping your toes against the ground to dislodge any extra dirt clinging your shoes. 

“Little Aone!” He wasted no time, drawing attention to you. You determinedly ignored him, shutting the door behind you and making your way to the gym’s far wall. The rest of the team call out shy greetings or shoot you quick smiles. You waved, bowing to the coaches before settling on the floor. You pull out a small game console, tapping away at the buttons as you waited for practice to end. Soon becoming engrossed in the level, you pulled in your knees, eyes focused as you fought toe to toe with the boss. There! The opening you’d been waiting for! Ready to deal the final blow, you triumphantly hold the handheld up in the air in front of you. When something suddenly took up your field of vision. Right behind the screen was the grinning face of your brother’s teammate. 

“Augh!” you shouted, the game dropping to the floor with a clatter, your headphones ripping out of the jack. He snorted at your reaction, leaning down to pick up the fallen technology. Looking somewhat apologetic, he showed you the screen. 

.

The screen blinked cheerily, font scrolling down the screen as fight scenes played in the background. You glared up at him, the dramatic music blaring from the handheld’s speakers accompanying your harsh stare. 

“Yeesh, I’m sorry,” he said, scratching the back of his neck. Straightening up, he looked for your brother. 

“Whatever,” you mumbled, stowing away the game console as you stood, patting off your skirt and collecting your things. 

 

“Oi, Aone! Come here!” It took you a moment before it hit you. His voice was the same voice that ruined your tetris game. You dropped your bag, slowly and threateningly turning to face the unsuspecting boy in front of you. 

“You jerk!” you yelled, shoving him with all your strength. You blinked, your hands still resting on his sweaty stomach, a little too aware of the abs you felt. He stared at you, brow raised as he opened his mouth.

“Ah. Is that all you’ve got?” Unmoved, he tilted his head to the side. “Aw, don’t look so dejected, Little Aone” he said, voice teasing. 

“Futakuchi, leave her alone,” a voice called. You looked gratefully at your saviour, only to freeze. Your eyes rested on the senior you recognised from your brother’s room. A blush shot from your neck to your scalp. Maybe he doesn’t remember you, you hoped. I’m properly dressed, I’m not wearing my glasses, and I did my hair this morning, you thought. Trying your best to smile, you open your mouth to thank him when he continued. “You’re Aone’s sister right? I met you yesterday,” he said, extending his hand. “I’m Moniwa, Kaname Moniwa. I’m a third year on the team.” You nodded a little hesitantly, shaking his hand in return. No dice, he obviously remembered you. 

“Nice to meet you again,” you giggled awkwardly. You spotted your brother as he walked up behind his senpai. Quickly making your escape, you grab all your belongings and excused yourself. Scampering over to your brother, you pulled on his sleeve, practically dragging him from the gym. 

***

After a couple months, you decided you’d gotten used to the boys on your brother’s volleyball team. They’d been over to your house a couple more times and a group of them took the same route to school that you did. Soon enough you started to respond to Little Aone. A fact that greatly pleased the instigator of your undesired nickname. 

There was also the fact that the aforementioned stupid boy wouldn’t leave you alone. 

“Oi, Little Aone. Let’s go to the movies. I’ll buy you candy!” he said, laying an arm across your shoulder. Rolling your eyes, you shrugged him off. 

“No.”

“Don’t be like that, boys don’t like girls that are too cold,” he said, pouting. 

“Good, then maybe you’ll leave me alone,” you retorted. You hated how he acted like all girls and guys were the same. You’d heard him lecturing his senpai about what girls liked. You’d asked him how he would know and the team had erupted into laughter. In a way, you felt like they entire team had embraced you as their little sister. By force of habit, you headed straight to the gym with Futakuchi in tow. He walked, hands in his pockets as he pouted grumpily behind you. 

“We’re here!” you declared, the team replying warmly as you trotted over to try and help your brother set up the net. 

“There’s a reason I call you Little Aone, you know,” Futakuchi said, smoothly intercepting you as you stretched desperately to reach the top with your fingertips. You frowned, you still hated being called Little Aone. Brushing off his comment, you decided to help Moniwa-senpai with the volleyballs instead. 

“I hate when he calls me that,” you mumbled, pushing one of the carts to the end of the court. Moniwa-senpai looked over at you, his expression a mixture of pity and understanding. 

“I don’t think he’s saying it to be mean,” he said, trying to comfort you. Surprisingly, you’re not as indignant about it as you used to be. Now it just seemed to make you feel sad. For some inexplicable reason, you felt tears pricking at your eyes and snot run down your nose. Sniffling, you swallow hard, looking at the senior for reassurance.

“I’m not that small right? I’m just look small cause everyone sees me and   
together!” You pointed your finger accusingly at the pair still setting up the nets. You cover your mouth with your hands, embarrassed that you’d imposed on your senpai. Moniwa sighed heavily, trying to cover up his urge to laugh at your tantrum. 

“Yeah, they make everyone look like children,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I really don’t think Futakuchi is trying to upset you,” he continued. You nodded quietly, rubbing away the sudden tears. 

“I think I’m gonna go wash my face,” you said, excusing yourself as you rushed out of the gym. Finally in the bathroom, you splashed yourself with cold water, trying to collect your thoughts before heading back to the gym. You weren’t in any rush and soon found yourself wandering. Sitting down on a bench near the school’s courtyard, you stared up at the sky. 

You were finally alone. No big brothers or tall jerks to block your view. Breathing in the clean air, you barely notice the sound of footsteps walking up to you. Your eyes fluttered open, catching Futakuchi’s lanky figure as he bent over, breathing heavily. 

“Why’re you out of breath?” you asked, confused. 

“Cause I was running all over looking for you. You’ve been gone for half an hour,” he responded sourly. “Where were you?” 

“Why does it matter?” you snapped, at your rope’s end with his attitude. “Stop treating me like a child. I can handle myself.” Your piece finished, you stood. You shoved past him on your way back to the gym, steps heavy. He watched you carefully before speaking.

“I don’t think of you as a child.” 

“Then why do you keep calling me “Little Aone?”” you demanded, desperately wanting to know why. “I’m so tired of being second to my brother. He was always the one better at sports. He looks scary, but you and I both know that he’s one of the gentlest people. He follows instructions and does well in class. Everyone notices him first. He’s always been bigger than me in more ways than one!” you shouted. Your shoulders shook, your chest heaving as you bit your lip. You said too much. 

“I call you Little Aone because of your smile,” he said quietly. “Your brother doesn’t smile and your smiles are small.” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I call you Little Aone because while your brother only says things when they’re important, you can find something to say about even the most miniscule things,” he laughed under his breath. 

“I don’t understand,” you whispered, voice trembling. 

“I supposed you wouldn’t,” he said looking off to the side before he seemed to gather his courage. He grabbed your hand. “I call you Little Aone, because even though your brother is bigger than you in all those ways, you have a stronger impact on me than he ever will. You don’t need his big body or stern looks for people to remember you.” 

He stepped closer to you, a little hesitant. “I call you Little Aone because when I first saw you, you came in guns ablazing,” he chuckled as you flushed at the memory. “Your clothes were absolutely swimming on you and your hair was a mess. You dropped your hair tie and you were blushing so hard I thought your head would explode.” 

“Get to the point, Futakuchi!” you growled, starting to become more embarrassed than flattered. He pulled you toward him, looking down at you with an expression gentler than you could ever imagine him having. 

“You’re my Little Aone, because even though Takanobu can knock me over, you move me.”

“Stop comparing me to my brother. You sound like you’re confessing to me that you’re in love with him,” you snipped grumpily. He laughed aloud at that. 

“Sorry, sorry. I met him first, I guess I can’t help it,” he said sheepishly. “If you don’t like me calling you Little Aone, what do you want me to call you?” His question catches you off guard. Futakuchi wasn’t exactly what you would call a considerate person. 

“I don’t know,” you mumbled. Suddenly you found yourself in his arms, his head resting on top of yours. 

“Well, we can talk it over later, but for now would you settle for being called my girlfriend?” He asked, still holding you tight. You pulled away, trying to get a good look at his face when he squeezed you closer. 

“That was really cheesy.”

“I won’t let go until you say yes,” he teased. You could practically see his smirk. 

“My brother’s going to kill you,” you breathed into his chest. 

“Little Aone, no matter what you brother does to me, you have the power hurt me more than he ever will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Futakuchi Kenji, like so much. Y'all need to love him more.


	4. Dog People- Tetsurou Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes Kuroo acts like a dog.

Your boyfriend looked dubiously down at his gift.  He’d loudly complained that when you said you had something special in store for him at home, this wasn’t what he was expecting.  After swatting his shoulder to remind him not to be the asshole he so loved to be, you stole the present away from him, holding it to your chest.  

“Just ignore the mean man,” you cooed to the puppy lapping at your chin.  “Hey, Tetsurou, just give it a chance,” you called, a little put off by his ungrateful attitude.  “He is for you, you know.”  

“Whatever,” he grumbled.  His gaze growing darker as the tiny black shiba yipped and wriggled in your arms.  “Where did you even get it anyway?” He reached over to pluck the creature from your hands when it whimpered in fear, scratching you as it tried to escape him.

“You scared him!” you exclaimed, trying to reassure the shaking dog as it snuggled closer into your arms.  “If you must know, my friend’s dog had puppies and she said I should take this little guy home.  But when I asked, mom and dad said no.  You’ve got a big back yard, so I thought you could have him.”

“That ‘big back yard’ you’re talking about is literally the same size as my bedroom,” Tetsurou deadpanned, raising a dark brow.  “Hardly enough room for dog,” he finished.  He watched as you ignored him, choosing instead to play with his gift.  He called your name as he walked closer. 

“Hm?” you replied absentmindedly as you set the puppy on the ground.  It immediately rolled onto its back, begging to be lavished with attention.  You obliged eagerly, squatting down to rub its stomach.  This continued for several minutes, you stopping only to scold it kindly when it tried to nip at your fingers.  Suddenly, you felt a looming presence over you.  

“Oi,” he growled.  “Any chance you’re going to pay attention to me sometime today?” Tetsurou grumpily plopped down next to you, scaring the puppy in the process.  You lightly slap his knee in reprimand before coaxing the shiba back to you.  It bravely ventured forward, finally climbing into your lap before wagging its tail in victory.  “Oh, so that’s how you’re going to play, huh?” 

That was all the warning you had.

A yelp escaped your lips as your boyfriend forcefully starting nuzzling you.  His cheek smushed against your arm as he rubbed his face against your side, almost knocking you over.  

“Tetsu! What are you doing?” 

“Nothing that little mutt isn’t,” he said, as he laid aggressive sloppy kisses on your cheek and chin.  

“He’s not a mutt,” you retorted, affronted by his obvious dislike for your gift.  “If you didn’t want him, you just had to say so,” you mumbled grumpily as you wiped off his kisses.  You pushed him away as you collected the dog, heading out into the street.  

“Oh come on,” he said, calling after you.  You continued resolutely, the door shutting behind you.  Sighing, he trotted after you, catching your free hand as you turned the corner back to your house.  

“What do you want?” you snapped, more than a little put out.  The puppy growled in agreement with your irritation.  He bit his lip, he didn’t expect you to be this upset.  

“Why are you so angry about this?” he asked.  “I was just goofing around a little bit, I didnt mean to be too forceful, I would have stopped kissing you if you told me to.”  He looked apologetic, the hand not holding yours running through his mess of hair.  

“You think I’m upset because of your kisses?”  You asked incredulously.  Yanking your hand from his grasp, you huffed, fishing your cellphone from your bag.  “Hi, Taketora-kun?  Can I stop by your house really quick?  Why? Oh, I have a surprise!  Thanks!” Snapping your phone shut, you shot him one last glare before heading to the station to catch a train to Taketora’s neighborhood.  He trailed after you, kicking stones off the road as he walked.

“Why are you so upset then?  What can I do to make it up to you?”  He whined, hands stuffed in his pockets as he trudged on.  You kept walking, never once looking at him.  He’d tried to hold your hand earlier, but the tiny attempted snap that came from the defensive puppy deterred him.  He kept trying at first, but then his pride won over and he just followed you silently, his ugly expression scaring away any and all those interested in the girl and her puppy.  

One awkward train ride later, you continued on your way to Taketora’s house.  Surreptitiously pulling out the dog you’d hidden in your bag, you rang the doorbell.  

“Coming!” you both heard from inside, Tetsurou moved to stand right behind you.  

“Stop acting like something’s going to attack me,” you grumbled, hiding the slight prickling in your heart that reminded you of his warm presence.  Looking a little hurt, he stepped away, turning to look at the biker that rode past.  Inwardly, you sighed.  You were upset that he had rejected your gift so thoughtlessly, but maybe this was going too far.  

“Tetsu--”

“Hey! What’s up?” Taketora asked boisterously, hesitating a bit when he saw the way Tetsurou was looking away from you.  “Uh, is something wrong?”  

“No, not at all,” you reassured him, smile bright as you asked to be let into the house.  Taketora obliged, moving out of the way for both you and your boyfriend.  

“Hey, mom, my friends are here!” He called, before gesturing for you to follow him to the back yard.  It was warm out and you all settled on the porch together. You set the puppy down to roam around when Taketora’s mother came out with drinks.

“Oh, look at that sweet puppy!  I’ll get a bit of food and water for it!” she said, pressing a hand to her cheek at the sight of the shiba tumbling through the grass.  

“So, is this the surprise you were talking about?” Taketora asked, bending down to scratch the puppy’s ears as it walked by.

“Yup, I’m looking for a home for him since someone doesn’t want him,” you said, glaring obviously at the culprit.  Tetsurou rolled his eyes in response.  Taketora laughed, watching the two of you as he stood and stretched.  

“Hey, mom.  Is it cool if we keep this puppy?” He shouted into the house.  His mother popped out, face flushed in excitement.

“Oh, I would love to, but is that really okay?  Isn’t he yours, sweetie?” she asked, eyes examining your face.  You shook your head, bowing a little in gratitude.

“You’re doing me a real favour, I can’t take care of him and I wanted him to have a good home.  I’d really appreciate it if you adopted him,” you said.  

“Oh, you’re so polite!  Taketora, why don’t you find a good girl like her?” Taketora’s mother smiled, eyebrows raised at her son who choked on his drink.  

“I’m trying, mom,” he coughed, his indignance drowned out by his desperate wheezing.  Tetsurou tensed at your side, his patience seemingly at its end.

“Excuse me,” he muttered, “thank you for the drinks, I forgot I had some errands to run.”  With that, he exited the house.  Taketora’s mother didn’t notice his poor mood as she continued to prepare something for their new household addition.  

“So, what happened?” Taketora asked sitting back down next to you, brave in spite of the dark look you wore.  

“Mister Huffypants didn’t want to keep this sweet little angel,” you said, tickling the puppy as it clambered into your lap.  “Yes, you, precious thing.”  Taketora laughed a bit at you, reaching over to rub the dog’s head.  

“Why do you think that?” he asked, his voice attentive as he pulled the puppy out of your lap and looked it in the eye.  He laughed as it licked his nose.  

“He kept treating it like something disgusting and he kept scaring it,” you mumbled.  Reminding yourself why you were angry to smother your guilt.  “If he didn’t want the dog, he didn’t have to be so mean about it.  He kept calling him a mutt and whining about him.”  

“Ah,” Taketora set the dog down, crossing his arms solemnly as he closed his eyes.  “You’re more of a dog person aren’t you?  Well, I think Kuroo-senpai is really more of a cat person.  I mean, you’re more like a cat than a dog.” he starting, opening one eye to peek at you, making sure you were paying attention.  

“So?  What do you mean?” You demanded, a little frustrated.  

“You’ve always been the more lax in your relationship haven’t you?  Kuroo-senpai isn’t shy with his feelings, but you tend to be less mushy.”  Taketora remarked flippantly, catching the dog as it wandered too close to the edge of the deck.  “You’ve always been independent.  That’s what got him so interested in you I think.”  You clicked your tongue disapprovingly and Taketora laughed in response.  

“If the only reason he likes me is because he can leave me for a couple days without me whining, then I don’t know if I like where this is going,” you grumbled.  

“That’s not the only reason,” Taketora assures you quickly.  “The rare times you give him affection, it’s like he won the lottery.  Did I tell you tell you about how he came to practice crowing about the bento you made him last month?  He wouldn’t shut up,” he groaned, throwing his hands into the air.  “He _still_ won’t stop talking about it.  Anytime you do anything for him, or give him something, it’s special."

“Then why wasn’t he happy about this little guy?  He’s adorable!” you said, bobbing your head gratefully when Taketora’s mom quickly dropped off food and water before saying she was going to start making dinner.  Taketora paused for a moment, waiting for the sounds of preparation to float from the kitchen before speaking again.  

“Well, that’s where I think you being a dog person comes in,” Taketora said.  Nodding sagely, he turned to you, his expression serious.  “Dogs seek a lot of love and attention all the time.  Sometimes they react a little too jealously, dogs aren’t known to be to most composed animals.  They’re not like cats, they aren’t happy without love and they don’t hide why and when they’re upset. They come to you first, begging for forgiveness even when they don’t know what they’ve done wrong.”  Taketora trailed off meaningfully before speaking again.   “Maybe later, they’ll leave you alone, but in a way they’re not punishing you, they’re punishing themselves.  After all, a lack of love hurts everyone, but nothing yearns for love like a dog does.”  

It took a moment to shake off your surprise at Taketora’s heavy words, but you quickly got to your feet.  Excusing yourself, you took off through the door, both Taketora and the puppy forgotten as you searched the dark streets for your missing boyfriend.  He couldn’t have gone far. It was getting late and as upset as he was, he wouldn’t leave you to walk by yourself.  Sure enough, you spotted him standing under a street lamp next to a vending machine. His posture was lax.  He held a drink in one hand and his phone in the other.  He perked up at your footsteps, moving toward you before he flinched and turned back to his phone, hunched over with his back against the lamp post.  You approach him slowly, bending over a little bit to peer up at his face.  

“Tetsu?” you asked, softly.  You reached up, brushing his bangs out of his eyes as you kiss his cheek.  “Thank you for waiting for me,” you said. He grunted in reply, shoving his phone in his pocket before walking quickly toward the station.  You followed him quietly, observing his behaviour.  When he realised you were having trouble keeping up with his pace, he slowed a little.  You smile, taking the initiative, you reach out to grab his hand.  He stiffened, his eyes darting over to you before looking down at the ground, his grip on your hand tightening.  Without a word, you tugged at him softly, prompting him to stop walking.  He paused, his expression confused and a little worried when he met your gaze.  

“Are you okay?” he asked gently.  Taketora was right, no one loved you like Tetsurou.  

“Yeah, I’m okay,” you said, still a little snippily.  Despite your sour response, Tetsurou looked relieved, like he’d been told he’d aced a make up exam. You bit your lip in guilt.

“Good,” he said, lifting your hand to his lips, kissing it quickly before he started to walk again.  

“Hey, Tetsu?” you said, stopping him again.  You look up, fully meeting his eyes.  Tip-toeing upward, you give him another kiss on the cheek.  A wide grin spread across his face, and you saw him bounce a bit on his toes. You giggle, his expression growing brighter by the second as your mood improved.  

“I’m sorry, for whatever I did or said.  I think I was just a little jealous,” he said sheepishly.  “If you really want me to have a puppy, I can take another one from your friend’s litter.”  

“No, it’s okay,” you said.  Pulling him along as you walk.  “Taketora said you’re more of a cat person anyway.”  Tetsurou laughed at that.

“Well, I do go to Nekoma high,” he said proudly.  You smiled to yourself.  People likened Nekoma’s volleyball team to cats all the time.  Considering the nature of their gameplay, you didn’t disagree.  But when Tetsu was with you, when it was just the two of you, they were wrong.  Checking to make sure you were alone, you plucked up your courage.  

“I love you,” you breathed.  He paused at your words.  Scooping you up in his arms he buried his face in your shoulder, breathing in your scent as he squeezed you tight.  You could practically see his tail wagging.

“I love you more.”  He smiled at you, teeth shining as his hair rustled in the wind.  His eyes were bright and his expression was open.  You shook your head at all those people.  Tetsu wasn’t a cat, and you were a dog person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking in!  
> I hope you're enjoying this fic thus far!


	5. Cat People: Kozume Kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes lost kittens find homes.

The door jingled, alerting you of a customer's entry.  You rushed out of the back room carrying several bags of coffee beans and tea leaves.  A couple cats weaved through your legs, purring loudly as they rubbed themselves against your black stockings.  You sighed a little, you didn’t know why black tights were part of the uniform, the immense amount of cat hair was a pain to get rid of at the end of the night.  Setting the bags down on the counter, you quickly washed your hands and turned to the front counter.  

“Welcome!” you chirped brightly.  It wasn't until you looked up from drying your hands that you realised no one was standing at the register.  Confused and a little frightened, you stood on your tiptoes to peer over the edge and around the seemingly empty cafe.  It was a slow day and this was the first time the bell had rung during your entire shift.  You shrugged it off, chalking it up to your imagination when you spotted a boy squatting on the ground petting the grumpiest cat in the entire cafe.  

Unable to hide your surprise, you leaned over the counter a little too far.  “Whoa!” you yelped, pitching forward.  The boy whipped around, eyes wide, and hands ready to catch you when you managed to find your balance.  “Safe!” you said cheerily, pretending to wipe sweat off your brow as you fixed your ruffled hair.  You hopped back up on the counter to look over at the quiet stranger.  He had returned to petting the cat, his back resolutely facing you and you frowned a bit before letting yourself fall back on the ground, your low heels clicking as you landed.  You waited a moment, trying to decide whether or not to call out to him.

“Excuse me.”  You jumped in surprise, your right foot not quite sticking the landing.  For the second time in a span of two minutes, the cat-eyed boy managed to catch you at your least grateful.  He peeked at you from the other side of the counter, his mouth twitching into a small smile as you pulled yourself up and straightened your clothes.  Trying to laugh off the pain, you turned to wash your hands once more.  

“How can I help you?” you called, ignoring the ache as you forced a smile.  You made eye contact with him, a little disheartened when his gaze shot away.  

“I’m just a little lost, so I was wondering if I could wait in here for a while,” he mumbled before reaching over to pet the cat that leapt up near the tip jar.  Your smile grew genuine as you watched the fluffy monstrosity stretch languidly, purring as it leaned into his hand.  

“Y’know.  Tama doesn’t really let too many people pet her,” you said, petting the testy cat yourself.  It looked at you warily, but let you scratch under its chin all the same.  “But she seems to love you!”  You turned back toward the front, fully taking in the boy’s appearance for the first time.  Aside from his sharp eyes, his most defining characteristic was his hair.  You clapped your hand over your mouth, giggling when you looked from his hair to the pudding set on display in the glass case to your right.  

“She’s cute,” he whispered, only looking up at you when he first heard you laugh.  

“Well, feel free to hang around here.  I mean, I know business is booming and all, but as long as you don’t bother the other customers,” you joked, gesturing to the empty chairs and barren tables.  You thought you heard him let out a small chuckle, but as soon as you listened for it, it was gone.  Stepping back, you danced around a little bit as you waited for him to speak again.  Trying to bide your time, you rested your elbows on the counter, peering closely into the boy’s face.  He shrunk away, obviously uncomfortable with your proximity.  Worried that you’d offended him, you pulled back. Finding refuge from the silence in a clean rag, you began the unnecessary task of wiping off the tables and chairs.  

“Thank you for letting me stay here.”  You almost blamed your imagination again when you realised he’d spoken to you of his own will.  Shooting a smile at the still occupied pudding-head, you headed back toward the counter to put away the used cloth in your hand.  

“Of course, it’s no problem at all!  Plus, Tama loves you, I’m not so sure she’s going to let you leave,” you smiled, the unsociable cat flicked its ears at your words.  “So what’s your name?” The question sounded casual to you, but he seemed like he was about to shrivel up.

“Ke…” he mumbled.  

“Sorry? I couldn’t hear you,” you said, trying to lean closer without seeming too invasive.  

“Kenma,” he muttered, louder this time.  “My name is Kozume Kenma.”  

“Ohhhh, maybe that’s why Tama likes you so much,” you said thoughtfully, leaning in closer despite your efforts to keep your distance.  He looked at you curiously and you couldn’t help but note that he had finally maintained eye contact.  “Oh, cause you know, Tama like jewel and Kenma like polish...no? Bad joke? Okay,” you said, clapping your hands together anxiously as you looked away.

“Snrk.”  No way.  “Haha.” There it was again.  You couldn’t believe it, but the boy in front of you had one of his hands slightly covering his mouth as he laughed.  A grin pulled at your lips and soon you joined him, dissolving into giggles.  Making a last minute decision, you pulled out a bit of cat food from below the counter and held it out to your new friend.  

“Here, you can have some if you’d like.”  You took one of his hands in your own, and poured the mix of dry chicken and tuna into his palm.  He stared at it dubiously before he squared his shoulders and opened his mouth.  “No not for you!” you cried, throwing your upper half over the counter to grip his wrist.  He looked both alarmed and relieved by your actions, offering the food to Tama when you saw a bit of pink rush across his cheeks.  

“And your name?” he asked, as if trying to hide his embarrassment in small talk.  You responded quickly, playing along so he wouldn’t get any redder, though you had to admit that it was a shame.  He was cute once you got used to the strange hair and sharp eyes, you thought.  Before you could stop yourself, using your clean hand, you patted his head.  He stiffened, eyes darting to you before they shot to the floor.  Realising your actions, your hand snapped back, rubbing your other arm as if trying to preserve the warmth you felt.  

“Your hair is really soft,” you said.  Wow, you thought to yourself.  Yeah, that’s the best way to play off the fact that you just patted his head when there are literally cats all around you for that express purpose.  You work at a cat cafe and you decided to go for the shy human boy?  Smart.  The inner turmoil continued until you heard the bell above the door ring again.  

“Kenma! There you are! We’ve been looking all over for you!” Suddenly your cafe was filled with high school boys.  Taking in the sight of their warm ups, you let out a little snicker.  

“What is it?” Kenma asked, just loud enough for you to hear him over the bustling boys as they admired the pastries you sold.  

“Nothing,” you said, trying to wave off his attention.  

“You laughed,” he said quietly, eyes staring at you expectantly.  Still a little caught up in your thoughts, you found it hard to choose the right words.  

“It’s just, this is a cat cafe and your school name is Nekoma…” you giggled under his watchful eyes.  “I know I’m not very funny,” you said quickly trying to smother your embarrassment.  “I make some pretty bad jokes.”

“I like your jokes.”  You weren’t sure if you really heard him, but before you could ask, the boys were called away. Kenma disappeared in the crowd, seemingly dragged off by a tall senior with dark hair.  A little disappointed that you didn’t get to say goodbye, you deflated behind the counter, scratching Tama behind the ears.  She yawned and hopped off the counter, returning to her usual post in the far corner of the cafe.  

***

You saw him wandering the street through the front windows as you wiped them down, the cafe much busier than it had been the day before.  Smiling, you waved at him and he bashfully waved back.  Two people walked up to him, a girl and the tall boy you’d seen before.  The boy shouted something about lunches and held up a cute bento box, the girl next to him reaching to grab it from him as she seemed to apologise to Kenma.  Kenma just shrugged in response, rolling his eyes a bit. 

Suddenly, the girl turned to look at you, whispering as she tugged on her boyfriend’s arm.  The senior turned as well, and you flinched under his intense gaze.  Before you knew it they made their way into the cafe and your coworker seated them near where you were standing.  Tama rushed over, surprising both your coworker and Kenma when she launched herself into his lap.  Kenma’s friends laughed, the boy petting Tama with her blessing.  When the girl reached over, Tama hissed and she retracted her hand, looking a little sour.  The dark haired boy laughed.

“That’s what you get for being a dog person,” he teased.  Kenma ignored his friends and looked over at you.  Blushing, you hurried back to the counter, returning with a handful of menus.  

“Hi, is there anything I can get you?” you asked, flashing your most charming smile.  

“You could get my friend your number,” the dark haired boy drawled. “Ow!” he yelped, leaning down to nurse what you assumed was a sharp kick to the shin.  

“Tetsu, don’t be rude,” the girl scolded, before sending an apologetic look to Kenma.  The boy sank into his chair before muttering something.  

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that?” Your cheeks were burning and you couldn’t help but lean in closer to hear him speak.  His mouth looked like it was wired shut, as if the first time he’d spoken took everything out of him.  The girl looked at both the boys, her expression a little exasperated.  

“We’ll take one red velvet cake and one fruit tart.  Thanks,” she said, smiling genially.  

“But I want a short cake!” the boy she’d called Tetsu whined a bit, his lower lip sticking out as he tilted his head to look at her.  

“Fine, one red velvet cake and one short cake,” she said snapping her menu shut decisively.  

“But, but, what about the fruit tart?” the boy asked.  You could almost feel the irritation rolling off his girlfriend in waves.  

“Right, cause Tetsu is just so hungry, we’ll get a short cake, a red velvet cake, and a fruit tart.  Even though he _just_ ate the extra after practice bento I made for Kenma,” she said shortly before collecting all the menus for you.  Giggling under your breath you accepted the pamphlets, turning to walk to the kitchen when you felt a soft hand gripping yours.  Looking down you saw the girl press a piece of paper into your palm.  Looking up at her, she seemed to have done it in secret as she carried on her conversation with Kenma, ignoring her now grumpy boyfriend. When you got back into the kitchen you unfolded the scrap of paper. 

“Here’s Kenma’s number! He’s a little shy, but he loves cats and don’t be surprised if he doesn’t show up tomorrow.  Tetsu’s kind of an ass so he’ll probably embarrass him today and he’ll be too scared to come back for a little.” You laughed at that before you continued reading.  “He doesn’t talk much and he takes a little time to get used to, but from what we can tell he really likes you.  I hope this wasn’t too forward!” Following the girl’s signature was a set of numbers and a small drawing of a kitten.  You smiled to yourself, writing a quick message on the back of a leftover receipt.  When you walked back to their table, you slipped your message onto the girl’s lap.  She read it quickly as the boys started to eat and looked up at you.  

“Thanks,” you mouthed.

“No problem,” she said back, waving under the table. You didn’t get a lot of dog people in this cafe, but if all went well, you were really grateful this one came in today.


	6. Gari Gari Kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Noya's turn 8')

“Share with me,” you said, frowning at your best friend’s stingy behaviour.  He shook his head adamantly.  

“No, if you’d wanted this flavour, you should’ve gotten this ice cream,” he said.  He bit off a large mouthful, shivering as he swallowed it.  You pouted. He chose the flavour because he knew you couldn’t decide between it and the one you’d gotten.  And now he wasn’t going to share.  Hella. Rude. 

“Fine, I bought some extra soda flavoured Gari Gari Kun but I guess you just don’t want them,” you scowled, brow creased.  He shot you a scandalised look.  

“But that’s my favourite,” he said, eyes wide. He looked at the bag dangling from your right arm, moving to grab it and peek at the spoils inside.  

“No,” you sniffed, pulling the assorted snacks closer to your chest.  “I’m going to give these to Tanaka-kun instead.  He’s actually nice to me.”

“He just thinks you’re pretty,” Nishinoya griped, free hand shoved in his pocket as he grumpily continued eating his ice cream.

“Wow, that sure showed me,” you quipped, rolling your eyes.  He made another grab for the popsicles, but you’d anticipated his move.  Tightening your grip on the plastic, you thwarted him.  He huffed, resolutely staring at the trees lining the road as you walked.  

“Well I think you’re pretty too,” he grumbled, glancing over to gauge your reaction.  You turned to him, brow raised.  

“Yeah right,” you laughed.  You walked ahead, bag swinging gaily next to you.  You both finished your ice cream, and you heard Yuu sigh.  “Sighing cause there’s no Gari Gari for you?”  His eyes were closed, but he opened one to peek at you.  He shot you a half smile, chuckling a little bit.

“Yeah, something like that.”

***  
Noya walked you home again, like he did every day after practice.  Neighbours since birth, you and Noya were the cliched childhood friends. Including the fact that you’d chased after him ever since you learned what “like like” was.  Of course he didn’t know, and he would never know.  You’d made that decision years ago when he complained about how girls were always taller than him.  

When you walked into the kitchen, you pulled out the popsicles and bags of junk food you’d purchased, sticking the melting treats into the freezer.  You mother welcomed you home, asking you about your day and telling you the plans for dinner.  

“Oi, shorty, get out of the way,” your brother said, swinging around you and grabbing a snack from the bag you’d brought home.

“Hey! Souji!” you shouted, swatting at him.  He dodged you easily and opened the refrigerator, grabbing a drink before heading out of the kitchen.  

“Gotta be faster than that!” He teased.  “Oi, Makoto, little sis doesn’t want to share.  What’re you doing? Raising her to be a barbarian?” His laughter echoed behind him. 

“Here, my boyfriend gave me some candy but I don’t want to get too fat.  Take it.”  Your sister, Makoto, sat at the dining room table.  She held the newspaper in one hand as she tossed the bag of sweets to you.  She scanned you quickly, clicking her tongue when you caught it.  “I know Souji calls you shorty, but you’re really growing fast.  Isn’t she mom?”  Your mother, who’d been otherwise preoccupied finally acknowledged the chaos happening around her.

“Yes, you are, dear.  How tall are you now?” She asked, rummaging through some knick knacks before pulling out some measuring tape.  You dad trooped into the room, looking every bit the frazzled chef as he dropped ingredients unceremoniously onto the counter.  Your mother sighed, helping him organise the food as she handed off the measuring tape. 

“Yup, over 113 centimeters,” you murmured, dropping the device back into the miscellaneous kitchen drawer after you finished using it.  Grabbing a bag of chips, you trotted up the stairs while your parents squabled, venturing into your still dark room.  

Living in the same room your whole life, you had nothing to fear.  Closing the door behind you, you settled on the bed and turned on the lamp sitting by the covered windowsill.  You started munching as you read the assigned text for your first year history class.  Soon enough, you were bored out of your mind and all your homework was finished. Tugging on the curtain nearest you, you peaked out into the night.  

You spotted Noya watching the end of a volleyball match, rolling around his room in excitement.  Giggling, you opened your window a bit.  Grabbing a piece of candy from your nightstand, you threw it at his window.  The sound startled him.  He jumped around comically before glancing over at you.  Clambering over his bed, he pulled the window open.

“What do you want, Gari Gari Kun thief?” he called.

“They’re _my_ Gari Gari Kun popsicles, dumbass!” you called back. He shrugged, the name rolling off his back.  He leaned out the window, an innocent grin plastered on his face.

“And by that you mean they’re mine,” he said carelessly.  A part of you bristled and another part of you blushed.  

“As if!”  Great comeback, that was a winner, you thought sarcastically to yourself.  He laughed, ruffling his hair to loosen the gel.  You immediately acted like you didn’t know who he was. “Ah, Noya? Where’d you go? I think there’s a kid in your room!” you shouted teasingly.  You pretended to be searching for something, scanning the skies.  “Noya? Noyaaaaaaa!  Oh no, Noya’s head finally had so much hot air he flew away!” 

“Shut up, idiot!” he growled, still running his hands through his locks.  You laughed, resting your chin in your hands as you watched him.  “So what’dya want?” he asked roughly, though not unkindly.  You paused, trying to remember why you’d gotten his attention in the first place.

“Ah, I forgot.”  You admitted, looking around your room as you tried to think of the reason.  

“Whatever, I’m gonna go take a bath,” he said, trotting off with a bundle of towels in his arms.  You pulled back into your room, the curtain gently moving in the evening wind.  You figured you’d take a bath too.  No time like the present.  

After a long, relaxing, and contemplative soak, you finally remembered what you’d wanted to ask him.  You hurried back to your room, towelling your hair as you went.  Slipping into a pair of pajama shorts and a loose button up, you ran to the window, pulling the curtain open. 

“Noya!” The sight that met you dried out your mouth.  He stood, hair dripping.  His shorts hung low on his hips and a t-shirt laid limp in his hands as he stared back at you.  

“What?” he asked, snapping you out of your stupor.  He turned away, pulling the shirt over his head.  You gulped.  You knew Noya was fit from playing volleyball and you’d gone swimming with him before, but seeing him like this was strangely intimate.  And you couldn’t figure out why.  

“Oh, my mom said dad’s making karaage for dinner.  I know you love my dad’s karaage so I was wondering if you wanted me to save you some in my lunch tomorrow.”  Best to ignore your thumping heart and just go with it.  Noya sure didn’t seem to mind.  He stretched, digging his finger into his ear as he thought it over.  A part of you was embarrassed that even like this, you watched the droplets falling off his hair and admired the way his eyes glowed.

“That sounds pretty good actually.  Mom’s on a bittermelon kick, and that stuff’s so gross,” he groaned.  “Anyway, thanks!” he said, smile wide.  You giggled and nodded.  

“I’ll make sure to save some for you!” You went to close your curtains, but couldn’t quite bring yourself to do it.

“Bring the Gari Gari Kun popsicles too!” He called, running his fingers through his hair.  Your hand twitched as you wondered what it’d be like to do that. Shaking your head, you responded.

“They’ll melt by lunchtime.”

“I’ll eat them for breakfast!”

“Don’t be a dumbass.”

***  
“Morning!” you chirped.  He groaned, rubbing his eyes.  You liked to walk with him in the mornings, even if practice started a couple hours before school did.  You were a morning person, he was not.  

“Where are my popsicles?” he asked, eyeing you.  You held up your hands.  

“Nothing to report,” you said, turning them over to show him you had nothing.

“Ughhhhhh,” he kept moaning, exaggeratedly stumbling as he walked.  You laughed, nudging his arm before hooking your elbows and pulling him along.  The air was cool in the mornings, and you loved the way it felt on your skin and in your lungs.  

“Noya!” You heard someone calling for the pair of you and turned, catching sight of Tanaka as he rounded a corner, hurrying after you.  

“Tanaka-kun!” you waved excitedly.  You felt Noya deflate a little at your side.  He was probably just too tired to deal with anyone right now, you figured.  You removed your arm from his and continued walking, the boys following a little behind you.  Arriving at the school, the pair took off toward the gym and you headed to the courtyard to read when you thought of something.  You set your book down about half an hour before school started.

Smiling to yourself, you left campus and headed for a small store you passed on your way to school.  Luckily it was open and you walked in.  The man behind the counter continued to smoke, only shooting you a glance as you looked through the freezer.

“Oi, it’s not good to eat stuff like that in the morning.  It’ll throw off your digestion,” he called.  You nodded slightly to the blonde man before walking up to the counter with a soda flavoured Gari Gari Kun.  He took it, turning it over in his hands.

“It’s not for me, and he’s got a stomach of iron,” you shrugged, paying as you perused the selection of magazines next to the counter.  He took the money, counting it before depositing it and handing you your change with his brow raised.  

“You shouldn’t spoil your boyfriend like that,” he said wisely, leaning his elbows on the counter.  You smiled, waving your hands in front of you before turning to put the coins away.

“No, he’s not my boyfriend.”

“Oh, and you do this kind of stuff for him?”

“Um, yes?” You said, looking up from the assorted brochures and glossy covers.

“Is he stupid?”  He walked over to the cooler, pulling out an extra Gari Gari Kun.  
“On the house,” he said, as he stuck in your bag.  

***

You walked back onto campus just as the practice was finishing up.  The campus was still relatively deserted and you decided to watch as the team packed up their equipment.  Finally the nets were all put away and the boys filed out to the club room to change.  

“Ah, good morning, beautiful!” Tanaka cooed as he walked by.  You giggled, waving at him, the convenient store bag still in  your hand.  “What’s that? A gift for me?  I WILL GLADLY ACCEPT THIS PRESENT,” he cheered, reaching for the bag.  He grabbed the Gari Gari Kun and raised it triumphantly.  Your smile froze when you spotted Nishinoya over his shoulder.  You half expected him to launch himself at Tanaka’s back and demand that he hand over your gift.  It almost looked like he was going to do it too when Tanaka continued.  “I SEE THAT YOU ARE CONFESSING TO ME, I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!” 

“What?” you asked, turning to see Tanaka pluck a note and the extra Gari Gari Kun from inside the bag.  

“To the pseudo-boyfriend.  Go out with her already,” he read aloud.  He grabbed your hands eagerly and nodded, tears in his eyes.  “Yes, don’t worry, I will take good care of you!” he yelled, whipping off his shirt and spinning it around.  Noya walked past you, ignoring Tanaka’s spectacle and shot you an awkward smile.

“Congrats.”

***

You dated Tanaka for a couple months.  He was a sweetheart and did everything for you.  He made you feel loved and he showered you with attention.  But none of that mattered.

Noya didn’t walk with you anymore.  The only time you saw him was when you brought things for the team, or went to tournaments to cheer.  It hurt.  It hurt a lot.  Tanaka could sense something was off with you.  You never squeezed his hand back when he grabbed yours.  When he kissed you on the cheek, you didn’t blush.  When you saw him, you smiled, but you didn’t light up like you did when you saw Noya.  You were waiting for Ryuunosuke to finish packing up his stuff when he spoke up. 

“Hey, can we talk?”  You never expected Tanaka to broach the subject.  Tanaka wasn’t exactly the most observant person in the world.  

“Yeah, are you okay Ryuu-kun?” you asked, smiling as if nothing was wrong, hopefully he wouldn't tablk about it.  About the gnawing guilt in your stomach.  He sighed, biting his lip as if he wasn’t sure he wanted to say what was coming next.

“I think,” he sighed. “I think we should break up.” 

“What?” You had just been getting used to the idea of being with Tanaka.  He was a great person, really.  He was attractive, kind, funny, and so warm.  Everything you wanted in a boyfriend really.  You just couldn’t get that stupid spiky haired nuisance off your mind.  You never could.  

“It’s not that I don’t care for you. I do.  That’s actually why I’m doing this,” he said, trying to calm you down.  You didn’t know why you were crying like this.  Your relationship had all started from a mistake anyway.  But you felt like you were losing something, a friend maybe?  You were never really lovers, but Tanaka had always been there for you.  You would be lying if you said you wouldn't miss him.  The selfish part of you whispered that you'd be lonely again.

“I don’t understand,” you sobbed, gasping for air.  It surprised you how much you desperately didn't want this.  He reached out to you, wiping your tears away before pulling you close.  You resisted, fighting him when you heard someone call your name.  You saw Noya standing in the clubroom doorway, head hanging and fists clenched.

“What the hell are you doing, Tanaka?” he growled.  

“Noya--” Suddenly the two boys were on the ground, scuffling.  Nishinoya kept throwing punches at Tanaka while the taller boy tried to hold the libero still. 

“I trusted you to take care of her!”  Yuu shouted, desperately gripping the collar of Tanaka’s uniform.  

“I did!” Tanaka yelled, fighting his way to his feet.  

“Bullshit! Look at her! Does she look happy right now?” Nishinoya followed Tanaka, pinning him against the lockers.  

“Did she ever look happy while she was with me?” Tanaka screamed.  Yuu paused, the fingers gripping the Tanaka’s clothes trembling.

“What do you mean?” His voice was low.

“You don’t get it?  The note was never meant for me.   _She_ was never meant for me.”  He gestured to you and Noya turned, staring at the both of you in confusion. Tanaka huffed, running his hand over his cropped hair.  “I don’t know why it took me so goddamn long to realise.  It was your favourite food too, and I didn’t even think about it because I was just so happy.”  You hiccuped when he shot you a shy smile.  Yuu’s hands fell to his sides and Tanaka straightened his clothes and grabbed his bag.  

“Ryuu--”

“It’s okay,” he said.  He gave you a soft kiss on the cheek.  The last one from him you’d ever get.  “I’ll see you later, okay?” He closed the door behind him and you were alone.  With Nishinoya.  

“So it was for me?”  He whispered, looking out the window.  “The note was for me?”  You nodded.  “You didn’t even write it,” he muttered.  

“I didn’t, but it wasn’t wrong,” you spoke up, voice unsteady.

“Why didn’t you tell me before?  We wasted so much time,” he laughed harshly, turning to you.  You didn’t know if you were more surprised by his words or to see him crying.  

“Noya, I didn’t-- I didn’t want you to know,” you said quickly, sitting down on the bench.  You reached into your bag, pulling out a slightly abused Gari Gari Kun.  “It’s soda flavoured.  Ryuu-kun liked orange, but I always bought this one out of habit.”  You bit your lip, realising how unfair your silence had been to Tanaka.  To Nishinoya.  To you. He took it, sitting down next to you.  Opening the wrapping, he bit the popsicle.  

“Why didn’t want me to know?” he asked, munching away as the tears ran down his face.  

“Because you don’t like it when girls are taller than you.”  You heard him stop chewing and looked over at him.  

“When we’re sitting it doesn’t look like you’re taller than me,” he said, taking your hand.  He kissed you gently, and you could taste the fizzy Gari Gari Kun, his lips cold against yours.  “And I don’t care anyway.”

A part of you screamed that you didn't deserve this, but Tanaka's kind smile and Yuu's touch told you that maybe you did.


End file.
